nicholastakasfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 100 Most Listened on Nicholas Takas' iPod Touch
Here's what Nicholas played most on his iPod as if of January 2013 Highest Alternative Song : The Vaccines - Norgaard Highest Comedy Song : Dave Days ft. Jake Broido - Your Melody Highest Country Song : The Pretenders - Brass in Pocket Highest Dance Song : David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories Highest Electronic Song : David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories Highest Hip-Hop/Rap Song : Mac Miller - Up All Night Highest Holiday Song : Burl Ives - Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Highest Jazz Song : Steely Dan - Come Back Baby Highest Pop Song : David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories Highest R&B/Soul Song : David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories Highest Reggae Song : Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On Highest Rock Song : Cage the Elephant - Shake Me Down Highest Singer/Songwriter Song : Ben Howard - The Fear 1. David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories (329 plays) 2. Lemon Jelly - Nice Weather For Ducks (165 plays) 3. Mac Miller - Up All Night (Clean) (114 plays) 4. The Vaccines - Norgaard (97 plays) 5. John Legend ft. Andre 3000 - Green Light (85 plays) 6. The Saturdays - Notorious (66 plays) 7. Cage the Elephant - Shake Me Down (61 plays) 8. Sleigh Bells - Comeback Kid (39 plays) 9. Jason Derulo - Don't Wanna Go Home (38 plays) 10. Clement Marfo & The Frontline ft. Kano - Mayhem (27 plays) 11. Lemon Jelly - Space Walk (27 plays) 12. Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) (27 plays) 13. Julio Bashmore - Au Seve (25 plays) 14. Kanye West ft. Various Artists - All of the Lights (Clean) (25 plays) 15. Moby ft. Shayna Steele - Disco Lies (25 plays) 16. SBTRKT ft. Little Dragon - Wildfire (25 plays) 17. Lady Gaga - Hair (23 plays) 18. Lemon Jelly - Nervous Tension (23 plays) 19. Conor Maynard - Just In Case (22 plays) 20. Kaskade ft. Neon Trees - Lessons in Love (22 plays) 21. Lil Wayne ft. Big Sean - My Homies Still (Clean) (22 plays) 22. Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers (22 plays) 23. AWOLNATION - Sail (21 plays) 24. Ben Howard - The Fear (21 plays) 25. Digitalism - Idealistic (21 plays) 26. Kings of Leon - Arizona (21 plays) 27. Stromae - Alors on Danse (21 plays) 28. Coldplay - God Put a Smile Upon Your Face (20 plays) 29. Dave Days ft. Jake Broido - Your Melody (20 plays) 30. Doves - Black and White Town (19 plays) 31. Eliza Doolittle - Back to Front (19 plays) 32. Muse - Fillip (19 plays) 33. Pharrell ft. Jay-Z - Frontin' (19 plays) 34. Steely Dan - Come Back Baby (19 plays) 35. Austra - Lose It (18 plays) 36. Here We Go Magic - Hard to Be Close (18 plays) 37. JME - Food (18 plays) 38. Skrillex ft. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Make it Bun Dem (18 plays) 39. Sonny J - Can't Stop Moving (18 plays) 40. Drake - Marvin's Room (Clean) (17 plays) 41. Lighthouse Family - Goodbye Heartbeak (17 plays) 42. Mads Langer - Microscope (17 plays) 43. Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (17 plays) 44. The Cure - Fire in Cairo (16 plays) 45. Dive Dive - Collapse From The Hurt (16 plays) 46. Kardinal Offishall ft. Akon - Body Bounce (16 plays) 47. Kasabian - Empire (16 plays) 48. Knife Party - Bonfire (16 plays) 49. Muse - Hate This And I'll Love You (16 plays) 50. Crookers ft. will.i.am - Let's Get Beezy (15 plays) 51. Dan Arborise - Days Even Years (15 plays) 52. Eliza Doolittle - Go Home (15 plays) 53. Funeral Party - The Golden Age of Knowhere (15 plays) 54. I Am Arrows - Nun (15 plays) 55. iSQUARE - Hey Sexy Lady (15 plays) 56. Keaton Heason - Sarah Minor (15 plays) 57. Linkin Park - Burn it Down (15 plays) 58. Ms. Dynamite - Neva Soft (15 plays) 59. Parade - Perfume (15 plays) 60. Patient Zero ft. The Yogcast - Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole) (15 plays) 61. Usher - Climax (15 plays) 62. B.o.B - So Good (14 plays) 63. Burl Ives - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Christmas Song) (14 plays) 64. Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown - No Air (14 plays) 65. Kal Levelle - Breakfast at Tiffany's (14 plays) 66. Katy Perry - Part of Me (14 plays) 67. Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On (!4 plays) 68. Linkin Park - Lost In The Echo (14 plays) 69. Lupe Fiasco - Kick Push (14 plays) 70. Maverick Sabre - I Can Never Be (14 plays) 71. Metronomy - Everything Goes My Way (14 plays) 72. Outkast - Hey Ya! (14 plays) 73. Dave Days - Last Song (13 plays) 74. Drake ft. Rihanna - Take Care (Clean) (13 plays) 75. Kindness - Gee Up (13 plays) 76. LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem (13 plays) 77. Metronomy - The Look (13 plays) 78. Mojo Fury - Colour of the Bear (13 plays) 79. Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (Clean) (13 plays) 80. Adele - Rolling in the Deep (12 plays) 81. Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (12 plays) 82. Etta James - I Just Want to Make Love to You (12 plays) 83. Greg Lake - I Believe In Father Christmas (Christmas Song) (12 plays) 84. James Vincent McMorrow - Down the Burning Ropes (12 plays) 85. Jay-Z & Kanye West ft. Otis Redding - Otis (Clean) (12 plays) 86. Lighthouse Family - Loving Every Minute (12 plays) 87. Mighty Dub Katz - Just Another Groove (12 plays) 88. One Direction - More Than This (12 plays) 89. The Pretenders - Brass in Pocket (12 plays) 90. Sub Focus - Stomp (12 plays) 91. Adele - One and Only (11 plays) 92. Alexander Fog & Alberto Drago - Ergo Sum (11 plays) 93. David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (11 plays) 94. Dive Dive - The You in Me (11 plays) 95. Kelly Rowland ft. The WAVs. - Down For Whatever (11 plays) 96. Major Lazer ft. Vybz Kartel & Afrojack - Pon De Floor (11 plays) 97. Niki & The Dove - In Our Eyes (11 plays) 98. Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (10 plays) 99. Deepest Blue - Give It Away (10 plays) 100. DELS - Shapeshift (10 plays) Bubbling under the 100 (101-200) : 1. Example - Stay Awake (10 plays) 2. Her Majesty & The Wolves - Goodbye/Goodnight (10 plays) 3. Jason Derulo - Breathing (10 plays) 4. Kasabian - L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) (10 plays) 5. Lemon Jelly - Make Things Right (10 plays) 6. Lighthouse Family - Ocean Drive (10 plays) 7. Madeon - Icarus (10 plays) 8. Mara Carlyle - Weird Girl (10 plays) 9. Redlight - Get Out My Head (10 plays) 10. The Silver Seas - Another Bad Night's Sleep (10 plays) 11. SoundGarden - Live To Rise (10 plays) 12. The Wanted - Gold Forever (10 plays) 13. Will Smith - Miami (10 plays) 14. The Wombats - Is This Christmas? (Christmas Song) (10 plays) 15. Adam Lambert - Better Than I Know Myself (9 plays) 16. Adele - I'll Be Waiting (9 plays) 17. Alice Russell - Living The Life of a Dreamer (9 plays) 18. The Beach Boys - Little Saint Nick (Christmas Song) (9 plays) 19. The Bucketheads - The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall Into My Mind) (9 plays) 20. David Deejay & Dony - Sexy Thing (9 plays) 21. Flo Rida ft. T-Pain - Low (9 plays) 22. Grum - Turn It Up (9 plays) 23. House of Pain - Jump Around (9 plays) 24. Jessie J - Domino (9 plays) 25. Jessie J - Who You Are (9 plays) 26. Nero - Reaching Out (9 plays) 27. Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chainz - Beez in the Trap (Clean) (9 plays) 28. The Pierces - Love You More (9 plays) 29. The Plastiscines - Barcelona (9 plays) 30. Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold (9 plays) 31. Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Otherside (9 plays) 32. SoundGirl ft. Mann - Don't Know Why (9 plays) 33. Train - Drive By (9 plays) 34. Blue - Breathe Easy (8 plays) 35. Chase & Status ft. Delilah - Time (8 plays) 36. Cornershop - Brimful of Asha (8 plays) 37. Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros - 40 Day Dream (8 plays) 38. Ethan Ash - Tried to Get Rid of Me (8 plays) 39. JME ft. Tempa T - CD is Dead (8 plays) 40. Lemon Jelly - The Shouty Track (8 plays) 41. Lighthouse Family - End Of The Sky (8 plays) 42. Mike Posner - Cheated (8 plays) 43. Pitbull - Back in Time (8 plays) 44. Rizzle Kicks - Down With the Trumpets (8 plays) 45. Sean Paul - Get Busy (8 plays) 46. Will Smith - Men In Black (8 plays) 47. Busted - Who's David (7 plays) 48. Cults - Abducted (7 plays) 49. Daft Punk - Robot Rock (7 plays) 50. David Guetta ft. Akon - Sexy Chick (7 plays) 51. The Drums - Let's Go Surfing (7 plays) 52. Eric Church - Hell on the Heart (7 plays) 53. Everything Everything - Qwerty Finger (7 plays) 54. Kasabian - Stuntman (7 plays) 55. Kelly Clarkson - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (7 plays) 56. Korn ft. Skrillex & Kill The Noise - Narcissistic Cannibal (7 plays) 57. Lemon Jelly - Stay With You (7 plays) 58. One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (7 plays) 59. Pink Floyd - Biding My Time (7 plays) 60. Shad - Rose Garden (7 plays) 61. Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (7 plays) 62. Thompson Twins - Lies (7 plays) 63. Weird Al Yankovic - Eat It (7 plays) 64. The Beatles - I Saw Her Standing Here (6 plays) 65. David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (6 plays) 66. Deaf Havana - I'm A Bore, Mostly (6 plays) 67. Dinosaur Pile-Up - My Rock 'n' Roll (6 plays) 68. Drake - 9AM in Dallas (Clean) (6 plays) 69. Faithless - Mass Destruction (6 plays) 70. Joe - Majic (6 plays) 71. Kasabian - The Doberman (6 plays) 72. Keane - Silenced By The Night (6 plays) 73. Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (6 plays) 74. Loadstar - Kaoss (6 plays) 75. Max Graham vs. Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart (6 plays) 76. Meek Mill ft. Rick Ross - Ima Boss (Clean) (6 plays) 77. Michael Buble - Holly Jolly Christmas (Christmas Song) (6 plays) 78. Modestep - Sunlight (6 plays) 79. Muse - Muscle Museum (6 plays) 80. Nigel and Marvin - Follow Da Leader (6 plays) 81. The Pretenders - Stop Your Sobbing (6 plays) 82. Radiohead - Pyramid Song (6 plays) 83. Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber - Eenie Meenie (6 plays) 84. Soul Magic Orchestra ft. Daddy Roots - Compressor (6 plays) 85. Sound of Guns - Antarctica (6 plays) 86. Tinchy Stryder ft. Calvin Harris & BURNS - Off the Record (6 plays) 87. The Wanted - Made (6 plays) 88. Weird Al Yankovic - Everything You Know Is Wrong (6 plays) 89. Adam & The Ants - Stand and Deliver (5 plays) 90. Adam F - Circles (5 plays) 91. Alan Pownall - Life Worth Living (5 plays) 92. Avicii - Silhouettes (5 plays) 93. Big Sean ft. Roscoe Dash & Kanye West - Marvin & Chardonnay (Clean) (5 plays) 94. Blur - Girls and Boys (5 plays) 95. Blur - Parklife (5 plays) 96. Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You (5 plays) 97. Dev ft. Enrique Iglesias - Naked (5 plays) 98. Dire Straits - Romeo and Juliet (5 plays) 99. Donna Summer - Hot Stuff (5 plays) 100. Epic Rap Battles Of History - John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly (5 plays) HONORABLE MENTIONS : Michael Buble - Michael's Christmas Greeting (shorter than 30 seconds) Horrible Histories - Born 2 Rule, Victorian Inventions, Pachacuti, Evil Emperors Song, Richard III & William Wallace Frederick Chopin (arr. Benjamin Grosvenor) - Scherzo No.3 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. 3 Frederick Chopin (arr. Finghin Collins) - Nocturne No. 2 in E-Flat Major, Op. 9 Carl Off - O Fortuna (salsa cookies!!!) Johann Strauss (arr. Andre Rieu) - Radetzky Marsch, Op. 228 Muse - Interlude (Absolution) (shorter than 30 seconds) Gustav Mahler (arr. Sttutgart Radio Company) - Symphony No. 9 in D Major: IV, Adagio, Sehr langsam